goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Weatherstar4000video and Melts Him Down for Meat and Gets Grounded
At the park, Phineas T. Ratchet was getting grumpy about Weatherstar4000video. Ratchet: Man, I hate Weatherstar4000video! He's the worst Goanimate user ever, he makes grounded videos out of my best friend Dark Bowser! Now what shall I do? I know, I'm going to kidnap Weatherstar4000video and take him to my house to melt them down for upgrades and meat. Hahahahaha! Then Ratchet went off to find Weatherstar4000video, and then he confronted Weatherstar4000video. Ratchet: Weatherstar4000video! Weatherstar4000video: (angrily) Hey, what do you want for us now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you both and send you to my house to melt you down for meat for making grounded videos out of my best friend Dark Bowser. Weatherstar4000video: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you both to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Weatherstar4000video, and carried him around the town. Weatherstar4000video was kicking and screaming. Weatherstar4000video: RATCHET, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you go! You have made grounded videos out of Dark Bowser! That's very naughty of you! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he placed Weatherstar4000video on the conveyer belt. Ratchet: Time to die, Weatherstar4000video! Then Weatherstar4000video was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Weatherstar4000video: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! The Choppers began to shred Weatherstar4000video to pieces. Weatherstar4000video: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Weatherstar4000video was in pieces, and then all the remains of Weatherstar4000video were conveyed towards the furnace and went inside it. The remains of Weatherstar4000video were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Weatherstar4000video is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now he won't make grounded videos out of Dark Bowser ever again. He can shine no matter what he's made of. Heeheehee! At the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you kidnap Weatherstar4000video and melt him down for meat!? You know you can't do that! And you know that Weatherstar4000video is raw like other organic people, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! You know he's one of my favourite Goanimate users! Ratchet: But mom, he made grounded videos out of my friend Dark Bowser, and I have to bring Weatherstar4000video here to melt him down for meat for making grounded videos out of Dark Bowser. He's a loser just like Bigweld! He can shine no matter what he's made of! Heeheehee! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Weatherstar4000video to bring him here to melt him down for meat! He's not a robot! He's an organic person, do you understand? That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch Sesame Street for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not Sesame Street! Anything but Sesame Street! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching Sesame Street! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Weatherstar4000video's screaming voice Paul as Weatherstar4000video and Chopper Young Guy as Forge Eric as Chopper Dave as Chopper Brian as Chopper Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff